


Intent

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [22]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That sharp, suicidal edge to Sam's loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intent

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #286 – _I Am Kloot_.
> 
> Lyrics prompt used was = (my sidekick grin)

Sam grins as the bastard punches him, bloodies his nose, and Gene watches – would shout, can't (fight back, Sam!) – would move, can't (bloody handcuffs, sodding pipe, absolute misery of a day). Being held by two others, Sam keeps that look on his face (or tries to, mostly), focusing Rogers and his gangs' attention on him. Him alone, instead of his Guv, that sharp, suicidal edge to Sam's loyalty, as though he can't quite prove himself enough, as though he always has to take that extra step.

The beating stops – Sam spits blood in Rogers' face – and then it begins again.


End file.
